Though I Know It Never Can Be
by Once Upon An End
Summary: Rose and Scorpius hate each other. Polar opposites, they share a natural friction. But sometimes, when you only cast people in shadow, you never get to see their true light. Rated T for language.
1. Potions, Dragon Blood and Stupid Cousins

A/N: This is going to be a short little story inspired by the song **A King and a Queen **by** Okkervil River**.

Beautiful song, I suggest you listen to it.

[This is going to be rated Teen mostly because Rose, as I imagine, is a very colorful person. (She is Ron Weasley's daughter, after all.)]

DISCLAIMER: The ever amazing J.K. Rowling gets the credit for everything you recognize.

Huge thanks to **keelhaulrose** for editing this mess, and making it not so messy. Thanks once again!

________________________________________________________________________

I can't believe this boy.

I can not fucking believe this crappy excuse of a male smirking in front of me, completely clear of the goop now sliming my robes, shoes, and (of course) my Merlin-damn hair.

Anyone else would be apologizing; anyone else would be offering to help clean me up. Anyone else would flippin' give a bees bum.

But Malfoy? He has this stupid, condescending, "well-look-at-Merlin-damned-me" smirk on his stupid pale face, his eyes sparkling as if Christmas has come early.

Damn the stupid boy. Him and his brainless "I'm-just-so-smart-and-don't-need-to-read-instructions-so-I'm-just-going-to-wing-it-and-end-up-blowing-up-my-damn-partner's-flipping-cauldron-because-I'm-just-that-gosh-darn-smart".

Oh yes Malfoy, you're the poster boy of intelligence.

I'm _oozing_ jealousy.

Wait... Why am I wasting these sarcastic comments on myself?

I can think of someone who would value deeply from my dry sense of humor. And he happens to be sitting in front of me.

"MALFOY WHAT THE FU-"

"-Watch it Weasley, we wouldn't want to wash out that filthy little mouth of yours, mind you, I can't see anyone wanting to come close enough to you-"

"HOW DARE YO-"

"Simmer there. You're going to blow a top. And goodness knows you can't afford to blow any more filth on your already soiled attire. Really, and here I thought you Weasley's washed your cloth-"

"IT'S YOUR BLOODY FAULT I LOOK LIKE I'VE GOT TROLL BOOGIES ALL OVER ME-"

"Hold it Weasley, do I _look_ like I wash your clothes? Obviously it was yourself who wished to wallow in filth-"

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU'RE THE _IDIOT_ WHO ADDED PIXIE WINGS BEFORE WE EVEN _SIMMERED_ THE DRAGON BLOOD-"

At this Malfoy rolled his eyes. That's right. _Rolled his Merlin flippin' eyes._

Oh, SO no more Mrs. Nice-Rose.

"That's it," I nearly growled at him, sticking my hand in my robes and drawing out my wand. My eyes glared at the enemy, my mind worked out the best possible hex, while my tongue rolled over the suggestions, thinking of the best one to use.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

I gasp as my wand is whipped from my hand and lands directly in the spell caster's hand, Professor Macmillan.

Well _damn._

"Miss Weasley! Of all people, you're the last one I would have thought to be holding a fellow student at wand point!"

"Well, Professor I think _student_ is a little bit of an exaggeration. I would have called Malfoy here a vermin. _Human_ is a tiny bit of a push, wouldn't you think?"

The class around me audibly gasps in unison. This is where I would usually have the decency to duck my head in shame at my ever so witty mouth. At the moment though, I don't give a goat's horn what kind of detention I get. Malfoy is _going down_ for ruining my best robe.

It seems though my outburst is too much for my cousin and close friend Albus Potter, as he's _literally_ on the floor laughing.

Oh bless merlins Sunday-robes I need better friends.

Professor Macmillan looks at Al with an eyebrow raised.

"Is there something you find amusing, Mr. Potter?" he asks in a daring tone.

"You... Weasley... Troll snot... Malfoy... Vermin...DRAGON BLOOD..." he says in between great heaving laughs, clutching his stomach.

Obviously I need to teach Al the whens-and-when-not-tos of talking, it seems he hasn't grasped the concept yet. Because clearly this is so _not_ the time to speak

"The apple, it would seem, doesn't fall far from the tree," Malfoy mutters loud enough for me to hear.

I give him a look Nana Weasley would be proud of.

"Right," Professor Macmillan mutters looking away from Al in obvious confusion at the words that he's choking out between laughs. "It would seem detentions are in order. Ten points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Detention next Saturday. You're all free to go. _Scourgify!_" he casts, cleaning the classroom of the goop and most of me too. Though I know the rest won't come out. I hate potions. I _hate_ potions. Hate it.

I glare at Malfoy as he gets up, easy as you very well damn please and leaves the room in a manner you'd think he was, I don't know, Harry Potter or something.

Uncle Harry would _so_ not be proud of the parallel I just drew.

Fuming I pick up the remaining bits of my caldron I can find. I know I can't fix it because I happen to be missing a few big portions of the metal. I sigh knowing I'm going to have to explain what happened to get Mum and Dad to buy a new one.

Life is so fucking unfair.

I've just slipped my quill in my bag when I realize Professor Macmillan has my wand.

Great, _now_ I've got to ask for it back.

"Professor," I say sweetly, not sugar coated, just in that ain't-I-just-the-gosh-golly-sweetest-little-kid-you've-ever-seen sort of way, even if I am pushing 16. "I was wondering if you'd be able to give my wand back..."

He gives me an appraising look, then grins in this way that makes him look like he's 30 years younger, a Hogwarts student himself. "Here you go, Rose," he says in this reminiscing tone.

Damm_it_.

I know that tone very, _very_ well. It's that tone all my parent's old school chums get when they look me over. It's that sparkle in their eye when they remark my last name, or notice my Granger curls and famous Weasley colored hair. It's that recognition, and excitement they get telling me how much I look "just like your mother", or how "you've definitely inherited Ron's temper!" and of course, "tell me Rose, what's it like having two of The Trio as parents?"

How the hell should I know? They're just... I don't know... Mum and Dad, you know? It really hasn't been all that easy at school. My parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley, my Uncle's Harry Potter, and all of my family were apart of the revolution, playing key parts in _The_ Order of the Phoenix. It's just too much sometimes. And at this moment I don't think I could really handle it. Seriously.

"Thanks," I say quickly, grabbing my wand he's holding out and making a break for it.

I can hear him sighing in the background, obviously disappointed that he didn't get to render in memories, upset I didn't grant him the opportunity to explore the tales I've already heard a million times before.

By the time I've got all my books backed and my want safely stored back into my robes Al has stopped laughing and is waiting for me by the door.

"You know," he says wiping a tear from his eye, the grin still prominent on his face. "You're like, this completely double sided person. One moment you're sitting there in potions with this little 'I'm-Rose-Weasley-and-I'm-Here-to-Learn!' look on your face. The next second you've turned into this, like, fire-spitting, dry, sarcastic brat that no one wants to cross."

I rolled my eyes at his summery of my attitude.

"Yeah, well, you should know more then anyone not to judge a book by it's cover."

Al grinned broader at my statement. Here's this kid who's basically famous. I mean, more famous then anyone at Hogwarts. His(our) relatives were the 'revolution' as I stated before. His mum is Ginny Potter who is to this day the best Bat-Bogey-Hexer ever known to live within these walls. She also played Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies, leading them to 3 straight victories of the Quidditch Cup. His father is _the_ Harry Potter. I mean, seriously. The guy who saved us all, the Boy-Who-Lived. Not to mention the boy's named after two of the most famous Headmasters of all time.

That's great and dandy, but that doesn't summarize Al at all. That's his history, his heritage, not his personality. I mean, you'd think he'd be a Quidditch obsessed, reckless hero-complexed, great wisdom holder, intelligent and attractive kid.

Riiiiggghhhhttt.

Well, unfortunately he _is_ attractive, as most of the female population will agree (eech) and he is smart when he applies himself, but otherwise he couldn't be more different. I'll admit he's no James, who completely took his names to heart, playing pranks and was the biggest heart-breaker on the planet, having a new girl every week. And he's defiantly no Lily with her innocent façade and her lip-chewing, gosh-darn it, pretty/popular girl antics. He's just ...Al. Shy, but confident, smart but extremely dim-witted, a contradicting, hormonal, best friend who really needs to learn to think before he speaks.

Aren't I feeling sentimental today?

"True, true," he mutters, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking down the hall with a hop in his step.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask going quicker to keep up with him.

"Well," he started; he'd obviously been dying to tell me. "See, right after Malfoy blew up your cauldron"-he stopped to allow himself a grin in reminisance-"my partner, Abby Hinter, well she was complaining about how you two can _never_ get along. So, naturally, with her hair messed up adorably and also being I've had a crush on her for the last year, agreed completely. Then we started talking and I ended up asking her out! This Hogsmeade trip!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't bring myself to crush his mood by going at him for agreeing that, basically, I was immature. I knew he actually _liked_ this girl because, well lets be honest, Al didn't _crush_ on people. I mean, he snogged them, asked them out, and paraded them around on his arm (all of which has earned him complete low respect in my book), to like someone, for any period of time before hand, is actually amazing.

"So does she like you?" I asked conversationally, knowing we have this period off.

Al scrunched up his face a little. That was surely _not_ a good sign.

"Well, she agreed... After she said 'Ah, well, I guess I'll go with you. I've no one else to go with after Roger said he couldn't go...'"

"Tough luck, Al. But you know what they say..." I said smugly.

"..That irritating cousin's can study by themselves for potions?"

Grrr. How dare he use that against me. Everyone knew I sucked at potions, an unfortunate trait I inherited from my father. Potions and Charms have always been my weakness, and, it's a shame Al is the only one who will help me with them. As he often backs me into a corner with the threat.

"Hmm, well, you should remember that next transfiguration class."

Heh. Didn't mean I couldn't play dirty.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I don't have time for this. I told Louis I'd show him how to get to the Room of Requirement today," he said irritably, leaving me and heading to the left.

"_Be_ that way you jerk-face," I muttered for my own benefit, taking a right and heading off to see what my friends were doing in the common room.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N I leave you for now. This was written during a long period of time, so the mood of it probably changes a bit. I didn't mean it to! Everyone who reviews, gets a gold sticker (;

I'll get the next bit up as soon as I write it !

Until next time,  
End.


	2. Owls, Bubblegum and Umbrellas

A/N; Here's the second chapter. Hope you all like it~

Disclamer; I am so clearly /not/ JKR. Therefore I clearly do not own her amazing characters ;D

Edited by the wonderful **keelhaulrose. **_[Quite frankly, I really DON'T want to think of what Fred Weasley & James Potter could do with 20 owls, 5 packs of bubblegum and 3 umbrellas. Imagination can only take you so far...]_

Plus, any ideas of what should happen, plot advancements, or just character devolvement, message me or REVIEW!

(( ~ couldn't trust you, couldn't trust you and now you're right there right there in front of me I feel like I could, I could...))  
(RiddleTM = Intro) ;D

Here we gooo ~

So here's the thing; it's not a good idea to walk around a place like Hogwarts without paying attention.

Mostly because people can creep around and scare the fluttering fairies out of you.

Like Malfoy and his snog-companion, who happened to be making loud sucking noises in a hallway I thought to be deserted.

So naturally I screamed.

"WEASLEY, YOU IDIOT, WHY DON'T YOU INVITE THE WHOLE FUCKING CASTLE OVER HERE?" Malfoy shouted, untangling himself from his companion, stepping out from a nook in the wall.

I glared. Smart idea Malfoy. God, I mean who _wouldn't_ want to witness your drool all over Abby Hinters mouth. I certainly was the one following the fucking snog-crumbs all over the castle to check you two out.

"Merlin Rose, anyone could hear you. It's not like we shrieked boo at you or something," The She Devil says, rolling her eyes.

Oh don't you roll your eyes at me missy-I-break-boys-hearts. Thanks to you I get to play The Worst Cousin of the Year and have to tell Al exactly what you do with boys in not-so-empty corridors.

"Gosh golly gum chews, how silly of me! Being fucking, _ambushed_ by two groping teen-agers in a fucking Transfiguration hallway. Forgive me please, carry on," I hiss, my sarcasm on overdrive. I felt like a character in one of those Mad Magic comics, where the witches turn boiling red when angry as I felt the blush of anger creep up my neck.

"You always did have such an admirable sense of vocabulary," Malfoy sneers. "But _ambush_? We were simply enjoying ourselves in a vacant corridor, that until you came and interrupted us ever so rudely with your banshee cry."

Out of the corner of my vision I see Abby's hand move to Malfoy's chest, inching up, flat, to the left of his heart, posed like some fashion magazine. It makes my skin itch, that way it does when something just annoys you. I can't see why this annoys me though. Probably because she's completely ignoring the big picture that she should so NOT be feeling up Scorpius _fucking_ Malfoy while I'm debating giving them both detention.

"Charming as always Malfoy. Need I remind you, though; it's myself who carries the power in this little group. And, should I wish, I could have you both doing detentions with a flick of my wand."

"How simply _terrifying_. You've got me shaking in my boots," Malfoy rolls his eyes.

"You should be. Merlin, did anyone ever tell you how damn _annoying_ you are?"

"Did anyone tell _you_ that you look like you were cursed senseless as a child?"

"At least _I_ wasn't dropped on my head!"

"Oh, some would simply _beg_ to differ!"

"You're just... jealous!"

"Over your ability to create the most childish comebacks ever? Hardly."

"You're so _insufferable_" I growled, my hands balling into fists at my sides.

What a _fucking_ asshole. The maturity level he was currently sitting at was astounding me. A _three-year-old_ could behave more sensibly. Believe me, after babysitting around, like, a hundred of my cousins, that's seriously saying something.

"As charming as your presence _is_," Malfoy smirked, noticing my frustration, "I believe I have some unfinished business that you, as we established, ever-so-rudely interrupted."

With that Malfoy grabbed Stupid-Face's hand and dragged her away. Literally. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn he cared for her as much as I cared for him. Stupid-Face on the other hand was completely oblivious having the look on her face that purely _glowed_ as if all her wishes were coming true at once. Oh brother.

Fuming I stood there in the spot for a second, wishing more then anything, that Malfoy and everyone connected with him in the slightest, would burn in a hole. Or be Avada'd in their sleep. Either would work, so long as I wouldn't have to suffer through them anymore. Seriously.

As I began walking towards the Gryffindor common room, random tidbits of the conversation that had just past, and others from years previous popped through my head. We never did have an impressive affiliation...

Sixth Year:_"Did anyone tell _you_ that you look like you were cursed senseless as a child?"  
_

Fifth Year: _"So, Weasley, I heard Longbottom tell you that you got an OWL in every subject. Merlin, maybe I should try not having friends."_

­Fourth Year: _"OI! Freckle-Face no date to the Christmas Ball yet? I wanted to let you know that, although you are the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life, I'm sure that eventually someone will wade through that exterior and will, what do they say? Oh yeah, 'appreciate what's on the inside.' I hope that isn't as ugly as the out"_

Third Year: _"Wow, Professor Hagrid, these things _do_ look familiar. Did Weasley let you model them after her?"  
_

Second Year: _"Professor could you transfigure Weasley's hair into something inanimate? I can't see the board."_

First Year: _"You're stupid. And ugly. You're an ugly stupid head."_

I felt my head shake as I recounted how much of an _arse_ Malfoy had been over the years. I mean its one thing to say he's mean, but he developed into this insane bully towards me from the moment he looked at me. At first, it was just the occasional saucy remark, but after fourth year, it became a daily habit for him to more or less, _search_ me out then spend five minutes in a heated debate between each other, which more or less consisted of us flinging insults at the other.

Our 'relationship' has always been Hate/Hate. The fact that we're in the same year and often competed in the same activities (ie academics and Quidditch) does nothing to help the tension repeatedly between us. Or the fact that we both have thrown more jinxs between us within the last six years then the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin houses against each other. I mean, sure, there isn't as much friction between Gryffindor and Slytherin then in the past, but it doesn't mean we don't have a bit of fun terrorizing each other as others did in the precedent.

I was hardly in through the portrait of the Gryffindor common room when I was yanked by the arm into a couch with a familiar voice ringing out "Rosie!"

Rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand, I smiled a little at my cousin who had sat down right next to me. "Oh, hey Dom."

Dom, who looked as excited as ever, practically exploding, gave me the biggest grin she could muster. I was momentarily shocked by her beauty, jealous even, as her great-whatever grandmother's veela charm kicked in. Although Dom was gorgeous, the only true moments she had the attraction of a veela was when she smiled. Unfortunately (for the Hogwarts female population), she did that a lot.

"You won't _believe_ what Professor Longbottom just posted!" she practically squealed. I moved over a little so as not to be jumped on.

"What?" I asked, my voice a little wary. Let's just say Dom and I never really had the same opinion on what should cause excitement.

"They're going to have another ball at Hogwarts!" she shrieked.

Well, crap.

Why had they decided on another one _now_? I mean really? There hasn't been a ball in two years, since after the fiasco at the last one in my fourth year. Thanks to my cousins James Potter and Fred Weasley. The fact that they're best friends still causes both terror and amusement to my Headmistress, who I once heard muttering to the Charms teacher that "Never in my worse nightmares had I imagined that two of the schools worse trouble makers would be best friends. Not to mention Weasley is George Weasley's _son_ and Potter's names are James and _Sirius_.". Nonetheless, James and Fred had managed to ruin the ball (and destroy the great hall) with 20 owls, five packs of "Never-Ending-Inflatable-Bubblegum" and 3 umbrellas. Since then the Professors have been too terrified to re-live the incident and have therefore resorted to a large feast instead.

I, unlike most of the other girls, couldn't care in the least. I mean, sure, it's okay to get all dressed up and everything. And dancing wasn't too bad, just, the whole _date_ thing. Last ball I went with Theodore Zabini who was a pretty good guy. I mean, sure, he was a Slytherin, but it wasn't _unheard_ of for Slytherins and Gryffindors to be acquainted, and since we were partners in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we were friendly. When he asked one day, I was so shocked I just said 'yes'. I wasn't ashamed, I wasn't excited, I was mutual. We were friends, and I took it that was why he had asked. That he wanted to go as friends. I learned after the ball, when he asked me out, he thought it was more then that. I had to therefore turn him down. It felt awful. Not to mention how much attention

we got when the general population of Hogwarts found out we were going together. _Way_ too much hassle and attention.

Dom was still looking at me, expectation etched on her face. I was about to groan, but then I remembered this would be her first ball. Dominique, being a year behind me, was too young to attend the last one and seeing that this was the first one since...

"Oh, yeah, that's...great!" I said, falsely sounding enthused.

"Isn't it?" she gushed, throwing herself into a discussion. She admitted that the ball was still a few months away, and that she hoped her 'Maman' would send her a dress that was as pretty as Vicky's had been. I nodded and made gasping noises where appropriate but in the back of my head was arguing with myself whether or not I would even show.

_It'll be so much_ fun_. Imagine who would ask you out, what you could wear..._ one side said animatedly.

_But what about last time?_ The other threw back. _What if you end up with the same feeling, or all those whispers? What will you do then?_

HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO I KNOW? I wanted to yell back. What had it come to when a _flipping Ball_ had me resorting to yelling within my own head?

When Dom had stopped talking, I excused myself with explaining I had to run up and get my books for next class. She nodded and grinned again, turning towards a group of fifth-year wizards in a corner, giving them, from what I could tell, a large innocent smile. Needless to say, one fell out of his seat and the others looked close to following him.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk up to the sixth year girls' dormitory to grab my Charm books for this afternoon's double period.

Thank Merlin it's with the Hufflepuffs. No Malfoy.

_________________________________________________________

Yay! Another chapter!

Sorry it took so long to update—did I mention how lazy I was?

Anyway, during the coming updates I'm going to try and finish one of the many challenges I said I'd do; "Forbidden Love" challenge.

Finally, while I am _extremely_ honored at the amount of favoriting and story alerts, you guys have done, I ended up only getting two reviews. (XD). So, reviewing would be loved.

Thanks **sukanya** and, of course, **keelhaulrose **for reviewing ;D


End file.
